An example of such a kind of a prior art is disclosed in a patent document 1. In a hand-held type game machine disclosed in the patent document 1, a camera portion is formed on an upper portion of a main body. The camera portion is in a rotational-free manner supported relative to the main body thus possible to photograph both images; one is a front image viewed from an operator, and the other is a rear image viewed from the operator. The photographed images can be displayed on an image display provided on one main surface of the main body. Regarding the image, which is photographed by such the hand-held type game machine or an imaging means such as a digital camera, it is well known that the image is transferred to a personal computer for processing to be applied thereto. The operator can edit the image transferred to the personal computer using an image processing software (such as a photo-retouching software, etc.).
Furthermore, in a provisional three-dimensional image producing software, as disclosed in a non-patent document 1, it is also well known that arbitrary image data is attached to a polygon figure produced by the three-dimensional image producing software using a method such as a texture mapping so as to create an image.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laying-open No. H11-144040
(Non-patent document 1)
3D TEXTURE LIBRARY (Ohm-sha, Nov. 20, 2000)
However, in the prior art, both the imaging apparatus and the personal computer are respectively independently manufactured, and therefore, a product was not designed to take into account a conjunction of the both. In addition, both the digital camera and the personal computer had a function too complicated for a beginner and children to operate, and some even required expertise. Furthermore, the digital camera and the personal computer did not interface with each other and, needless to say, a product in which an entertaining purpose was not considered, thus resulting in a disadvantage that the operator easily became bored.
Therefore, it is a feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide a novel image processing system.
It is another feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide an image processing system capable of creating an image with an entertainment using both a hand-held type game machine and a fixed-type television game apparatus.
It is still another feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide an image processing system that photographs an image using a cartridge adding a photographing function to an accustomed hand-held type game machine, and using an environment in which an accustomed fixed-type television game apparatus can be connected to the hand-held type game machine, with a purpose of creating an image by previously taking into consideration a conjunction of the both.
It is yet still another feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide an image processing system enjoyable as a result of a various kinds of models of three-dimensional computer images such as a man-looking figure, for example, being previously prepared in a fixed-type television game apparatus, and a face image photographed by a camera of a hand-held type game machine, for example, being transferred to the television game apparatus, which is attached to the model of the three-dimensional computer image.
It is another feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide an image processing system capable of easily adjusting a color in such a manner that a difference in color between the face image and the model do not become unnatural when the face image is attached to the model of the three-dimensional computer image.
An image processing system according to certain exemplary embodiments includes a face image data producing apparatus, and an image composing apparatus provided separately from the face image data providing apparatus, and having no face image providing function. The face image data providing apparatus comprises a face image data fetching means, a feature data fetching means, and a data transmitting means. The face image data fetching means fetches face image data. The feature data fetching means fetches, in correspondence to the face image data, feature data associated with a face image. The data transmitting means transmits the face image data and the feature data to the image composing apparatus. The image composing apparatus includes a data receiving/storing means, a character polygon data storing means, an image composition processing means, and a first display means. The data receiving/storing means receives and stores the data transmitted by the data transmitting means. The character polygon data storing means stores polygon data for producing at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. The image composition processing means produces character polygon data based on the feature data and the polygon data stored in the character polygon data storing means so as to compose a character polygon image using the face image data as a face texture of the character polygon. The first display means displays an image composed by the image composition processing means.
More specifically, the image processing system (10: reference numeral in embodiments, and so forth) includes the face image data providing apparatus (20), and the image composing apparatus (11) not having a face image providing function. In the face image data providing apparatus (20), the face image data fetching means (21c, 22, 23) fetches face image data. In addition, the feature data fetching means (21c, 22, 23) fetches, in correspondence to the face image data, feature data associated with a face image. The data transmitting means (21c, 21h, 16) transmits the face image data fetched by the face image data fetching means (21c, 22, 23) and the feature data fetched by the feature data fetching means (21c, 22, 23) to the image composing apparatus (11). On the other hand, the image composing apparatus (11) is provided separately from the face image data providing apparatus, and in the image composing apparatus (11), the data receiving/storing means (11a, 11b, 11e) receives and stores data, that is, the face image data and the feature data, transmitted by the data transmitting means (21c, 21h, 16). The character polygon data storing means (11b) stores polygon data for producing at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. The image composition processing means (11a) produces character polygon data based on the feature data and the polygon data so as to compose a character polygon image using the face image data as a face texture of the character polygon. The first display means (11a, 11c, 11d, 14) displays an image composed (generated) by the image composition processing means.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the face image data provided by the face image data providing apparatus and the feature data are used to produce a character, thus making it possible to freely facilitate creating an image. Furthermore, since it is possible to produce the character image according to the feature data, it is possible to increase a level of amusement (entertainment).
In a certain embodiment, the face image data fetching means includes an imaging apparatus that photographs a face image of an object so as to produce the face image data, and the feature data fetching means includes a feature data inputting means for inputting feature data associated with the face image corresponding to the imaging data. More specifically, the face image data fetching means (21c, 22) includes the imaging apparatus (21c, 22a, 21d) for imaging or photographing the face image of the object, and the imaging apparatus (21c, 22a, 21d) images or photographs the face image of the object in accordance with a photograph instruction of an operator. This allows the face image data fetching means (21c, 22) to fetch the face image data. That is, the face image data regarding the face image of the photographed object is fetched. In addition, the feature data fetching means (21c, 22, 23) includes the feature data inputting means (21a) for inputting feature data associated with the face image photographed by the imaging apparatus (21c, 22a, 21d), and fetches the feature data input by the feature data inputting means (21a).
In this embodiment, the face image data providing apparatus further comprises a second display means for displaying at least the face image, which is being photographed, and an imaging indexing data display means for displaying an imaging index for adjusting the face image of the object to a desired location on the second display means when photographing the face image. More specifically, the face image data providing apparatus (20) further comprises the second display means (21b) for displaying at least the face image, which is being photographed. The imaging index data display means (21c, 21d) displays imaging indexes (62a-62d) on the second display means (21b, 21e, 21f, 21g) when photographing the face image. Therefore, it is possible to image or photograph the face image in a manner that the face image is positioned at the desired location.
In a certain aspect, the face image data providing apparatus further comprises a data reading-out means capable of reading-out data stored in an external storage medium, and a data generating means for generating the face image data and the feature data based on the data read-out by the data reading-out means, the face image data fetching means fetches the face image data generated by the generating means, and the feature data storing means fetches the feature data generated by the generating means. More specifically, the face image data providing apparatus (20) comprises the data reading-out means (23e). The data reading-out means (23e) is capable of reading-out the data stored in the external storage medium (23a) such as a card, etc. The data generating means (21c) generates the face image data and the feature data based on the data read-out by the data reading-out means (23e). Therefore, the face image data fetching means (21c, 23) fetches the generated face image data, and the feature data storing means (21c, 23) fetches the generated feature data. Accordingly, it is possible to fetch the face image data and the feature data from the external recording medium (23a).
In an embodiment, the image composing apparatus further comprises an animation automatically selecting means that automatically selects certain animation data out of at least one kind according to the feature data after the provisional three-dimensional character image is composed, and an animation display means that uses the selected animation data and the composed provisional three-dimensional character image so as to display an animation. More specifically, in the image composing apparatus (11), when the provisional three-dimensional character image is composed, the animation automatically selecting means (11a, 11b) automatically selects arbitrary animation data out of at least one kind animation data in response to the feature data. The animation display means (11a, 11c, 11d, 14) displays the animation using the selected animation data and the composed provisional three-dimensional character image. The composed provisional three-dimensional character image is animation-displayed so that it is not only possible to simply enjoy the composed image, but also enjoy the animation display of the composed image.
Another image processing system according to certain exemplary embodiments includes a hand-held type image processing apparatus having an imaging function, and an image composing apparatus provided separately from the hand-held type image processing apparatus and having no the imaging function. The hand-held type image processing apparatus comprises an imaging means, an object feature data inputting means, and a data transmitting means. The imaging means photographs an object and produces imaging data. The object feature data inputting means inputs object feature data representing a feature of the object corresponding to the imaging data. The data transmitting means transmits to the image composing apparatus the imaging data produced by the imaging means, and the object feature data input by the object feature data inputting means. The image composing apparatus includes a data receiving/storing means, a character polygon data storing means, a character selecting means, an image composition processing means, and a first display means. The data receiving/storing means receives and stores the data transmitted from the data transmitting means. The character polygon data storing means stores polygon data for generating at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. The character selecting means allows an operator to select the polygon data for composing at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. The image composition processing means processes the polygon data selected by the character selecting means using the object feature data, and composes the provisional three-dimensional character image by using the processed polygon data and the imaging data. The first display means displays an image composed by the image composition processing means.
More specifically, the image processing system (10) is constructed by a hand-held type image processing apparatus (20) such as a hand-held type game machine having an imaging function, the image composing apparatus (11) such as a fixed-type game machine not having the imaging function. In the hand-held type image processing apparatus (20), the imaging means (21c, 22a, 21d) photographs an object so as to generate the imaging data. The object feature data representing a feature of the object in correspondence to the generated imaging data is input by the object feature data inputting means (21a). The data transmitting means (21c, 21h, 16) transmits to the image composing apparatus (11) the imaging data generated by the imaging means (21c, 22a, 21d), and the object feature data input by the object feature data inputting means (21a). On the other hand, the image composing apparatus (11) is provided separately from the hand-held type image processing apparatus (20), and in the hand-held type image processing apparatus (20), the data receiving/storing means (11a, 11b, 11e) receives and stores the data transmitted from the data transmitting means (21c, 21h, 16), that is, the imaging data and object feature data. Furthermore, the character polygon data storing means (11b) stores the polygon data for generating at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. The character selecting means (12) allows an operator to select the polygon data for composing at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. Therefore, the image composing means (11a) processes the polygon data selected by the character selecting means (12) using the object feature data, and uses the processed polygon data and the imaging data so as to generate the provisional three-dimensional character image. The composed (generated) provisional three-dimensional character image is displayed on the first display means (11a, 11c, 11d, 14).
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the imaging data photographed by the hand-held type image processing apparatus and the feature data input by the hand-held type image processing apparatus are used so as to generate a character, thus making it possible to freely facilitate creating an image. Furthermore, since it is possible to generate the character image according to the feature data, it is possible to increase a level of amusingness (entertainment).
Furthermore, the image composition processing means carries out a process of attaching the face image data to a portion of the provisional three-dimensional character image generated from the polygon data so as to compose the image. The image composing apparatus further includes a region polygon data selecting means, a region polygon positioning means, and a character color retrieving means. The region polygon data selecting means, when the provisional three-dimensional character image is to be composed, in a range to which an attaching process of the face image data is applied, allows an operator to select, out of at least one data, polygon data representing a shape of at least one region which constitutes the provisional three-dimensional character. The region polygon positioning means allows the operator to instruct in what position of the provisional three-dimensional character image the region polygon data selected by the region polygon data selecting means is positioned so as to compose the image, with the range to which the attaching process of the face image data is applied. The character color retrieving means retrieves from the imaging data in a range in which the region polygon data is positioned so as to determine at least one color data of the provisional three-dimensional character image in a portion in which the imaging data is not attached. More specifically, the image composition processing means (11a) carries out the process attaching the face image data to the portion of the provisional three-dimensional character image produced from the polygon data so as to perform the image composition. In the image composing apparatus (11), the region polygon data selecting means (12) allows the operator to select, out of at least one data, the polygon data representing the shape of at least one region, which constitutes the provisional three-dimensional character, in the range to which an attaching process of the face image data is applied when the provisional three-dimensional character image is composed. The region polygon positioning means (12) allows the operator to instruct in what position of the provisional three-dimensional character image the region polygon data selected by the region polygon data selecting means (12) is positioned in order to compose the image, in the range to which the attaching process of the face image data is applied. Furthermore, the character color retrieving means (11a) retrieves from the imaging data in the range in which the region polygon data to be positioned in order to determine at least one color data of the provisional three-dimensional character image in the portion in which the imaging data cannot be attached. That is, it is possible to change attaching a region of a portion of the produced face, and adjust a difference in color caused by changing attaching the region.
An image processing method according to certain exemplary embodiments is executed in an image composing apparatus capable of being connected to a face image data providing apparatus provided with a face image data fetching means for fetching face image data, a feature data fetching means for fetching feature data associated with the face image in correspondence to the face image data, a data transmitting means for transmitting to the image composing apparatus the face image data and the feature data. The image composing apparatus comprises at least a data receiving/storing means, a character polygon data storing means, and a composed image displaying means. The data receiving/storing means receives and stores the data transmitted from the face image data providing apparatus. The character polygon data storing means stores the polygon data for generating at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. The composed image displaying means displays a composed image. Then, the image composing apparatus executes a character selecting step, a polygon data processing step, and a provisional three-dimensional character image composing step. The character selecting step allows an operator to select the polygon data for generating at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. The polygon data processing step processes the polygon data selected by the character selecting step using the polygon data processing step. The provisional three-dimensional character image composing step composes the provisional three-dimensional character image using the polygon data processed by the polygon data processing step and the face image data.
In a certain embodiment, the image composing apparatus further executes an animation automatically selecting step for automatically selecting arbitrary animation data out of at least one kind in accordance with the feature data after composing the provisional three-dimensional character image, and an animation displaying step for displaying an animation using the selected animation data and the composed provisional three-dimensional character image.
Another image processing method according to certain exemplary embodiments is executed in an image composing apparatus capable of being connected to an image processing apparatus provided with an imaging means for photographing an object so as to generate imaging data, an object feature data inputting means for inputting object feature data representing a feature of the object corresponding to the imaging data, and a transmitting means for transmitting the imaging data and the object feature data. The image composing apparatus comprises at least data receiving/storing means, a character polygon data storing means, and a composed image displaying means. The data receiving/storing means receives and stores the data transmitted from the image processing apparatus. The character polygon data storing means stores polygon data for generating at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. The composed image displaying means displays the composed image. Then, the image composing apparatus executes following steps: a character selecting step, a polygon data processing step, and a provisional three-dimensional character image composing step are executed. The character selecting step allows an operator to select the polygon data for generating at least one provisional three-dimensional character image. The polygon data processing step processes the polygon data selected by the character selecting step using the object feature data. The character image composing step composes the provisional three-dimensional character image using the polygon data processed in the polygon data processing step and the imaging data.
In a certain embodiment, the image composing apparatus further executes an animation automatically selecting step for automatically selecting certain animation data out of at least one kind in accordance with the object feature data after composing the provisional three-dimensional character image, and an animation displaying step for displaying an animation using the selected animation data and the composed provisional three-dimensional character image.
In an embodiment, the image composing step includes an imaging data attaching step, a region polygon data selecting step, a region polygon positioning step, and a character color retrieving step. The imaging data attaching step carries out a process of attaching the imaging data to a portion of the provisional three-dimensional character image generated from the polygon data. The region polygon data selecting step allows an operator to select the polygon data representing a shape of at least one region constituting the provisional three-dimensional character out of one data in a range in which the imaging data is subjected to the attaching process. The region polygon positioning step allows the operator to instruct to position the region polygon data selected by the polygon data selecting step in what position of the provisional three-dimensional character image so as to produce an image in a range in which the imaging data is subjected to the attaching process. The character color retrieving step retrieves from the imaging data in a range in which the region polygon data is positioned at least one color data of the provisional three-dimensional character image in a portion in which the imaging data is not to be attached.
An external storing device according to certain exemplary embodiments is an external recording device detachably attached to a hand-held type game machine at least provided with a data transmitting means for transmitting data to an image composing apparatus. The external recording device comprises a face image fetching means, a feature data fetching means, and a data storing means. The face image fetching means fetches face image data. The feature data fetching means fetches feature data associated with the face image in correspondence to the face image data. The data storing means for storing the face image data and the feature data in a manner that the both data are associated with each other.
More specifically, the external recording device (22, 23) detachably attached to a hand-held type game machine (20) provided with at least the data transmitting means (21c, 21h, 16) for transmitting the data to an image composing apparatus (11) such as fixed-type game machine. In the external recording device (22, 23), the face image fetching means (21c, 22a, 23e) fetches the face image data, and the feature data fetching means (21a, 21c, 22a, 23e) fetches the feature data associated with the face image in correspondence to the face image data. The data storing means (22c, 23c) stores the face image data and the feature data by associating with each other.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the fetched face image data and the feature data are associated with each other to be stored in the external recording device so that it is possible to enjoy the image production utilizing the face image data and the feature data by attaching the external recording device to another hand-held type game machine.
An external storage device according to certain exemplary embodiments is an external storage device detachably attached to a hand-held type game machine at least provided with a photographing processing means for executing a photographing process in accordance with a photographing instruction by an operator, an image displaying means for displaying at least an image of an object during when the photographing process is being executed by the photographing processing means, and an object feature data inputting means for inputting object feature data representing a feature of the object corresponding to the imaging data fetched as a result of the photographing process by the photographing processing means. The external storage device comprises an imaging means, and a data storing means. The imaging means images or photographs the object so as to generate the imaging data. The data storing means associates, and stores the imaging data generated by the imaging means, and the object feature data input by the object feature data inputting means.
More specifically, the external storage device (22) is provided in such a manner as to be detachably attached to the hand-held type game machine (20). The hand-held type game machine (20) is at least provided with the photographing processing means (21c, 22a, 21d) for executing the photographing process in accordance with the photographing instruction by the operator, the image displaying means (21b, 21e, 21f, 21g) for displaying at least the image of the object when the photographing process is being executed by the photographing processing means (21c, 21a, 21d), and the object feature data inputting means for inputting object feature data representing the feature of the object corresponding to the imaging data fetched as a result of the photographing process by the photographing processing means (21c, 21a, 21d). In the external storage device (22), the imaging means (22a) photographs the object in accordance with the photographing instruction so as to produce the imaging data. The data storing means (22c) stores the imaging data produced by the imaging means (22a) and the object feature data input by the object feature data inputting means (21a) in a manner that the both data are associated with each other.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, since the fetched imaging data and the object feature data are associated with each other to be stored in the external storage device so that by attaching the external storage device to another hand-held type game machine, it is possible to enjoy the image production utilizing the imaging data and the object feature data.
The above-described external storage device may further comprise a photographing process executing a program for executing the photographing process, and a program storing means for storing an imaging index displaying program for displaying on the image displaying means an imaging index for setting an image of the object to a desired location when the photograph process is being executed. In this case, the external storage device (22) further comprises a program storing means (22b). In the program storing means (22b), the photographing process executing program for executing the photographing process, and the imaging index displaying program for displaying on the image displaying means the imaging index for setting the image of the object to the desired location during when the photograph process is being executed. That is, by attaching the external storage device, it becomes possible to allow the hand-held type game machine to have a photographing function, and when photographing, since the imaging index is displayed, it is possible to photograph the image of the object to be located to the desired location.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, it is possible to provide an image processing system capable of creating an image having an entertainment value utilizing the hand-held type game machine, and the fixed-type television apparatus.
In addition, according to certain exemplary embodiments, it is possible to provide an image processing system that even a beginner and children can easily operate with a purpose of creating an image, using an accustomed environment such as the hand-held type game machine, the fixed-type television game apparatus, etc.
Furthermore, according to certain exemplary embodiments, it is possible to provide an image processing system having too high an entertainment not to be easily tired of.
In addition, according to certain exemplary embodiments, it is possible to provide an image processing system capable of easily adjusting a difference in color between an image and a model.
The above described and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of certain exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.